Into the Abyss
by movieholic
Summary: SEQUEL: Cole is mortal and goes to find his unborn son. Meanwhile Leo tries to cheer up a bored Cole, and they both meet a man who knows where Cole's son is..ON HIATUS.
1. Memories

**A/N: There will be a part in this first chapter that may be very confusing for some people.**

**1) You should read "_Finally_" before this.**

**2) (Cole's memories, you'll recognize them when you see them) are taken from the story before this one. There is one paragraph per chapter (of "_Finally_"). For example:**

_Before Cole could react to his sudden posture... **(Chapter 1 from "Finally") then the next paragraph.**_

_Before anyone could say anymore... **(Chapter 2 from "Finally") then the next paragraph.**_

**_And so one and so forth, if you're still confused, PM me. Hopefully you'll understand it when you read it..._**

**END OF FREAKY, ANNOYING RANT:**

* * *

Phoebe awoke with a small start, looking down at her stomach in curiosity when she felt something warm tighten around it. She sighed and felt a knowing smile twitch at the corner of her lips, it was Cole's arm slung securely over her midriff.

Phoebe glanced over at the handsome man, his face pressed against her shoulder snugly as he slept peacefully. His face twitched every now and then, the room filled with his steady breathing and soft snoring.

Phoebe watched as his nose twitched as he began to stir, she even grinned when he furrowed his dark eyebrows in the conclusion of his night's sleep and the beginning of his morning awakening.

"Cole…" she whispered quietly, watching as his eyes opened slowly, blinking away the daring sunlight that bravely peeked through the blinds of Phoebe's room.

Cole mumbled something incoherent, before he squeezed his eyes shut and pressed his face closer to Phoebe's shoulder, his entire body wrapping itself to Phoebe's petite frame.

_If that's possible,_ Phoebe mused to herself with a widening smile.

"Cole…" she tried again, this time getting a slight tilt of the head and half-lidded gaze from the attractive man himself.

"Phoebs? What time is it?" he asked, his voice slurred slightly from sleep.

"Time for you and I to get up." She chirped, unable to tear her eyes from the man's adorable appearance.

Cole's dark brown hair was mussed up, sticking every which way as he looked around the room lazily. His blue eyes were vibrant and twinkling even when in the midst of waking up, they took her breath away at any time of the day. He continued to look around the room without purpose…one eye barely open as he fought to stay awake.

Cole, leaning his head with a content sigh into Phoebe's warm touch, allowed his eyelids to cloak his magnificent blue orbs in darkness once more. Phoebe traced Cole's strong jaw with one slender finger, reveling in the feel of Cole's smooth, darkening stubble.

"Cole?" she asked, pondering on whether or not she had the heart to wake the man if he indeed fell asleep once again.

"Hmm?"

"We really do need to get up."

"Why?" he muttered, his eyes remained closed as he relished the feeling of her fingers tracing his skin.

"Well, I have a job to go too…you need to find yourself something to do other than lying in bed…"

"Why?" he repeated, finally peering at her with one bright blue eye.

"Piper would have a fit, Leo would complain about how he never gets to do that, Paige would have another reason to annoy me about you…"

Cole's eyes flew open, and he sat up straighter, "She complains about me? I thought her and I were on better terms since…"

Phoebe was glad he trailed off; she didn't want to remember last month's events.

"You are, she's complaining for the hell of it. She doesn't have issues against _you_ personally, it's just as if we were any other normal couple…she doesn't want her sister hurt, you left the toilet seat up-"

"Once!" he snapped, snaking his arm around her back and pulling her closer to his body in spite of his tone.

"It's the usual 'sister has boyfriend, other sisters are weary of boyfriend' type thing…" she tried to explain, but she was confused herself.

"Ahuh…really?"

Phoebe giggled and shook her head before placing it against Cole's chest, "I have _no_ idea what I'm talking about."

"Me neither." Cole said with a nod, his eyebrows raised as he agreed with her.

"Anyway, I have to go to work so I can give people my," she cleared her throat, "Advice."

Cole laughed good-naturedly. He placed a kiss on Phoebe's hair as she started to get up and out of the bed, "Don't want to keep you from giving your wonderful advice out."

As Phoebe leapt off the bed and proceeded to get dressed, Cole placed his strong arms behind his head as he watched her. His mind began to wander off as he replayed last month's events, wishing he could _finally_ forget them and move on:

_Before Cole could react to his sudden posture, face down on the ground, boot clad feet kicked him repeatedly in the ribs, chest and face. Cole couldn't even moan in pain as the blows landed against his jaw and every other part of his body exposed to the three large men that continued kicking him. Suddenly the blows stopped, and Cole lay on his side in the alley, unable to open his eyes._

_Before anyone could say anymore, Cole fell to his knees with a low grunt. He tried to fade away once more, but to no avail. Piper and Leo walked slowly over towards the couch, unsure of what to do._

_Cole let out a prolonged sigh and ventured into the closet sized bathroom, placing his strong hands on the sides of the counter and hanging his head as if in shame, before he took a deep breath and dared himself to look at his reflection. His handsome profile was the same, however a few visible scars littered his jaw line and brow. Cole shook his head and hung it once more, bone tired and confused at the emotions raging within him._

_Exhausted, Cole flopped back onto the couch, choosing to lie prone instead. He toyed with a frayed piece of the cheap carpet with his long fingers, the side his face pressed against a pillow tightly. Cole couldn't back asleep, although he was extremely fatigued._

"_I love you, Cole, damn it all I love you." She whispered, kissing Cole on his cheek as he fell into a fitful, deep slumber on the couch_

_Cole felt another small smile tug at his lips as he leant forwards carefully and kissed Phoebe on the mouth. He leaned back slowly, his entire body aching with every move he made but he didn't want the others to see it. He thanked Phoebe for the food and proceeded to pick at it slowly._

"_We're back…we're finally back." Cole murmured as the others dispersed._

"_Yeah, finally." Phoebe whispered, trailing kisses on Cole's stubble jaw once more._

Cole smiled once more; glad that the dreadful memories ended in a good note…when he once again beat death for his true love, Phoebe. Cole snorted softly; the literal pain he had to endure was appalling, but worth it if he could wake every morning gazing into her loving brown eyes.

"Cole? Earth to Cole!" Phoebe waved a hand in front of her dazed boyfriend.

Cole jumped slightly and managed to gather all of his bearings before he kissed Phoebe tenderly, watching her leave to head off to her job.

* * *

**TBC...**

**PLEASE REVIEW **

**REVIEW!**


	2. Only Human

"So Cole, what do you have planned for today?" Leo asked in a friendly manner as Cole prepared a cup of coffee for himself.

Cole carefully turned around, sipping at his steaming mug, before leaning against the counter casually and eyeing Leo. Leo, who was sitting on a stool at the counter, rested his elbows on it.

Cole shrugged, as he finally answered, "I've no idea."

Leo chuckled softly at Cole's lost expression, "You're only human."

Cole finally cracked a smile and nodded, "That I am, my friend, that I am."

Leo opened his mouth to say something, but snapped it shut and looked at the ceiling in an annoyed manner. Cole raised and eyebrow and asked, "Gotta call?"

"Yeah," Leo sighed as he stood and dumped the remains of his coffee down the sink, "There's always a problem somewhere."

"See ya." Cole bid, raising his mug as Leo grinned and disappeared in an array of bluish white lights.

"Those are entirely too bright." Muttered Paige as she shuffled into the kitchen looking worse for wear.

Cole pursed his lips and nodded, agreeing silently as he continued sipping at his coffee. Paige washed her hands in the sink and gently pushed Cole away from the counter so she had room.

"Hey!" Cole protested, the grin on his face giving away his tone.

"I need caffeine, dude." Paige stated as she proceeded to get it.

"You could have asked politely you know," he muttered into his mug.

"And I could have shoved you to the floor but I didn't, so shut up and be happy." she retorted back, enjoying the brother-sister bonding they began to form.

Cole scowled but walked towards the kitchen table anyway. He sat down and began to drum his fingers on the table in a bored fashion.

"Nothing to do?" Paige asked, sitting across from him with a cream cheese bagel in one hand and a cup of coffee in the other.

Cole shook his head and sighed, "I have an idea…it's been bothering me for some time…but…" he trailed off.

"But what?" Paige asked, interested.

Cole waved his hand, "Nothing, it's complicated."

"Complicated? You're a former demon living in a house with three witches and a dead guy…how much more complicated can it get?"

Cole chuckled at this, nodding once again in agreement.

"Well, when you put it _that_ way…"

"So, what is it?" she asked.

"What's what?" Cole asked, suddenly lost.

"What's the idea you have?" she pressed, biting into her bagel.

"Oh, uh, really it's nothing." He sipped from his coffee in order to avoid having to answer the simple question.

"Right. Nothing. See I'm beginning to suspect it's something. Fess up, Cole." She placed the bagel on a napkin and eyed Cole suspiciously.

"Well, I might try… I may want to," Cole sighed and rubbed the back of his neck, "I might be trying to find a way to find my son…Phoebe's son…_our_ son."

Paige scoffed and gave Cole a look that showed how absurd she thought the whole idea was. Cole chewed on his bottom lip; ignoring the look Paige was giving him.

"You mean your dead son? The unborn one?"

"That's the one." Cole said half-heartedly, giving her a small smile.

"Cole, do you even know where he is?" Paige shook her head and placed both hands on the table, "Did you even talk to _Phoebe_ about this?"

"Well, no, but…" Cole looked away childishly, unable to form a valid response.

"No buts about it Cole. You can't go looking for you lost, unborn, dead son when you didn't confront Phoebe on the issue."

"Think you could add any more adjectives to describe my son?" Cole joked lamely, casting his blue orbs to the suddenly interesting floor tiles when he felt Paige's glare piercing his skin.

"Cole!" she snapped.

Cole sighed and finally met her eyes, "Look, Paige…I know. I'll talk to Phoebe, it's just that…she…God this is going to sound terrible…she doesn't act differently."

"Excuse me?"

Cole rolled his eyes slightly and leaned forward towards Paige, "She lost her son, and she doesn't act differently. Shouldn't she be upset? Angry? Anything?"

Paige stared at him openmouthed, "So. You think because she's not showing how hurt she is…she's not?"

"See, I knew I shouldn't have-"

"Cole, how could you even _think_ that?" Paige interrupted.

Cole seemed to deflate as he slumped back into his chair, "I don't know."

Paige seemingly relaxed when she saw the battle of emotions in Cole's eyes; his pain and hurt evident in his posture, his face and most importantly…his eyes.

"Talk to her, you'll probably find she's hurting as much as you are." She murmured supportively before standing and heading over towards the sink, "I gotta go to work, you know somebody needs to work around here."

Cole, glad for a subject change, laughed.

"Piper and Phoebe have jobs too, you know." He pointed out.

"Hmmm, touché." She quipped, bouncing out of the kitchen grinning.

When she left, Cole let out a prolonged sigh as he closed his eyes and pressed the palms of his hands against his forehead.

"Smooth, Turner…as always." He muttered to himself before downing the rest of his lukewarm coffee.

* * *

**TBC...**

**PLEASE REVIEW, EVERYONE!**


	3. Victor Coleridge Part I

Hours after greeting Cole earlier that morning, Leo orbed into the living room to find the latter man reading an upside down magazine on the couch. Leo walked over and cocked his head to the side, chuckling.

"Can I help you?" Cole asked, never tearing his eyes away from the magazine.

"Uh, no. But maybe I can help you…you do know that magazine is upside down right?" Leo asked, grinning widely.

Cole placed the magazine on his chest and finally looked up, "I know. You try reading a magazine front to back, then back to front, then upside down to entertain yourself for a whole day…does Phoebe always work so late?"

"Cole, it's only 12:30." Leo raised an eyebrow at his brother-in-law.

Cole groaned then sat up, allowing the magazine to fall to the ground carelessly. He rubbed his temples slowly as he asked, "12:30?"

Leo nodded, "Yeah, why?"

Cole looked up at him and shook his head, "It's nothing. I just need to talk to Phoebe about something."

"Oh…you know maybe…" Leo started, sitting down next to Cole.

"Maybe what?" now it was Cole who raised a brow.

"Well, since you have nothing to do and Phoebe won't be home for a few more hours you could…you could come with me to visit one of my charges."

Cole grinned and even chuckled, "Sounds great, Leo, and I appreciate it…but I don't think your _employers_ would like a former demon visiting you charges."

Leo smiled and nodded, "I understand. Still…are you sure?"

Cole tilted his head to the side, "You know what, screw it, let's go."

"Alright." Leo and Cole stood up quickly while Leo grabbed Cole's wrist and orbed them out of the manor.

* * *

"Where are we?" Cole asked the minute they orbed into a dark alleyway.

"Don't worry, we're still in San Francisco." Leo assured the other man as they started to walk forward cautiously.

"So, is this charge of yours a mass murderer? Because I'm getting that vibe from my surroundings." Cole muttered, stepping over a mud puddle as they continued on.

"No, he's one of my new charges, I haven't met him yet…I was assigned to him to try and help him get back on his feet, because if he doesn't he won't do the good he will do and earn his wings."

"Wait, your charge is a future _white lighter_? You guys are popping up everywhere!" he exclaimed, only to be silenced by a firm look from Leo.

"Victor?" Leo called out; taking care to step around the various trashes and junk that littered the grimy alley, "Victor?"

Cole opened his mouth to say something, but was cut off by a loud groan from his right. Both he and Leo trotted over towards the pile of rags making the sound, only to realize it was a young man cradling a whiskey bottle.

"Are you Victor Coleridge?" asked Leo, missing the slight start Cole made at the name, identical to his despite the fact that the younger man's was his surname.

"Yeah, why?" the young man asked, sitting up straighter.

"My name is Leo Wyatt, I was sent here to help you." Leo stated, glancing at Cole to make sure he didn't wander off.

"By who?" Victor demanded, squinting at Leo suspiciously.

"A few friends of yours."

Victor frowned before busting out laughing, causing both Leo and Cole to jump slightly at the outburst. Victor took a few minutes to stand up, somewhat swaying back and forth as he shook his head.

"I ain't got any friends, Mr. Wyatt." He stated.

"I'm sure you do, Victor," Leo claimed, "And I'm sure they're worried about you like we are."

"Look, I'm gonna go, okay?" Victor started to leave, only to be stopped by Cole's tall form in his way.

"Can you tell your henchie to back off?" Victor asked, glancing at Leo. When Victor turned to glare at Cole, having getting a better view now, he let out an audible gasp that chilled Cole.

"Are you okay?" Leo asked, always concerned for everyone's welfare.

Cole watched as Victor circled him, the younger man eyeing him up and down till he stopped and pointed an accusing finger at Cole.

"Coleridge Benjamin Turner?" he demanded.

Cole furrowed his eyebrows and pursed his lips to speak, only to be cut off once again by Victor.

"Otherwise known as Belthazor?"

"Hey, kid, I don't know what you thought you heard but I'm nobody called Belthazor…alright?" Cole said, anger evident in his tone.

Leo quickly stepped in between the two men, confused like Cole.

"How do you know this man?" Leo asked, gesturing to Cole.

"Ask him," he said, although he wasn't visibly angry at all, in fact he came off as sad to the older men.

"Cole?" Leo demanded.

"I have no idea who this ki-" he suddenly stopped, his eyes wide as he studied Victor now. He took a step forward and stared him intently.

Victor shifted uncomfortably under Cole's piercing blue gaze, his own blue orbs traveling towards his abandoned whiskey bottle in order to avoid either man's looks.

"You're Victor Coleridge?" Cole asked, softly.

"Yes." He answered simply.

"What…" Cole couldn't believe he was asking this, "Year are you from?"

"Excuse me? Cole what are you talking about? Do you know Victor?" Leo asked, utterly lost and confused.

"2023." He said simply, knowing that Cole had figured it out, the man was smart and Victor knew it.

Cole sighed, ignoring the way Leo was gawking at them both. However when Cole stood side by side to Victor, both looking at Leo placidly, it clicked for the blonde.

"You're…from the future…and you know Cole because he's your father?"

Victor nodded, feeling Cole sag beside him.

"I knew it…I just couldn't believe it…" Cole muttered.

"How is this possible?" Leo and Cole asked at the same time, looking at each other annoyed.

"Can you just orb me to the manor so we can talk?" Victor asked quietly.

Leo nodded, taken aback, "Hold on tight."

* * *

**TBC...**

**Confused? Don't worry, I'll explain everything in the next chapter...just had to leave a cliff hanger like that one...**

**PLEASE REVIEW!!**


	4. Victor Coleridge Part II

**I'm not very happy with this chapter, something is wrong with it. If you think the same tell me, just don't burn me alive, erkay? I can take a little pain though...a little, tiny bit...miniscule...sorry. Read and enjoy, if you're confused PM me...I'm confused about what I wrote as well.**

* * *

When Leo had orbed Cole and Victor back into the manor, he immediately offered Victor a shower. Victor had laughed and accepted, returning twenty minutes later wearing some of Cole's offered clothing and looking much better.

"Alright, let's get down to business." Cole said, sitting on the couch next Leo whereas Victor sat across from them on the opposite couch.

Before Victor could explain himself, Leo and Cole were suddenly very much aware of the strong resemblance between Cole and Victor. Victor had a matching set of bright blue eyes with slightly curly, dark hair resting on his head. All that along with the strong, stubble jaw and it was no hard task to figure out which parent Victor took after.

"About twenty one years ago, which for you guys would be around this year, my father…you, Cole, set out determined to look for your son. Eventually, with the help of the sisters and Leo, you found him in Limbo-"

"Limbo?" Leo questioned, hands resting on his knees as he leaned forward.

Victor nodded, "It's another plane, where souls that are not allowed up there," he motioned towards the ceiling, "Or down there," he motioned to the floor, "When they die, get stuck."

"Why did _you_ get stuck?" Cole asked, vaguely angered by the fact that his son was not allowed entry to the Heavens.

"I had demonic blood in me. However, I was an innocent…so that nixed the whole burning in Hell for all eternity thing."

"Not so funny…" Cole muttered under his breath.

"Please continue," said Leo, shooting a look at Cole.

"So, as I said, I was stuck in Limbo…you saved me and we lived life. People died, people came back to life, things happened, demons came and went…really the same thing going for all of you now is happening twenty years in the future."

"You're from the future…how are you back in the past? Wouldn't that cause some repercussions?" Leo questioned, suddenly worried.

Victor laughed, "It might now…look, for me it was in 2023 when I cast a spell that backfired and sent me back in this time. I thought about the consequences etcetera, and I tried to get back…nothing worked for whatever reason."

"I've lived here for at least two years, on the streets because I have no ID…no birth certificate or anything…" he continued, watching both men looking at him in confusion and awe, "I've technically given up on trying to get to my time. And again, I guess there were no repercussions because I didn't really do anything to change much of the past…till now."

"What's going to happen Leo?" Cole asked, turning to the other man.

"I honestly don't know, Cole. This is beyond anything the girls and I've dealt with." He admitted, watching Victor closely.

Victor shrugged, "I shoulda just run when I came across you guys, but truth be told I missed you guys…"

"But we've never me-" Cole started, thrown for a loop once again.

Victor held up a hand and grinned, "I know."

"Right." Cole nodded once, firmly, "Leo, do you mind…" Cole motioned towards the ceiling and Leo nodded.

"Already on it." He said quickly, orbing out as soon as he could stand up.

Cole and Victor looked at each, both shifting uncomfortably until suddenly they both stood and embraced in a father/son hug. Cole held tightly onto the younger man, ignoring the tears that stung at his eyes. They finally pulled away, Cole holding Victor at an arms length. They both smiled sheepishly, tears in their eyes.

"I can't believe we did it…we actually found you?" Cole whispered, his voice low and surprisingly even.

"Yeah, you did."

They embraced quickly once more, only to quickly be separated when Leo orbed in. They all sat down in their original spots, both men looking at Leo expectantly.

"Well the Elders are as confused as we are…" Leo started.

"Well, _that's_ new." Cole muttered, rolling his eyes in annoyance.

"They said that it would be for the best if we find a way to send Victor back, and erase your mind Cole…"

Cole looked up once again quickly, his expression showing his complete disgust in the idea, "What? There is no way you're erasing my mind! What happens if it backfires? If I lose all of my memories…"

"Don't worry, that won't happen, we're very careful." Leo assured him.

"I was very careful too, I really don't know what went wrong." Interjected Victor.

"It doesn't matter, we're sending you back. Then we're erasing Cole's mind of this whole ordeal. Victor, it's for the best. You gave us a lot of pertinent information of the future…that could have major consequences in your time, which is going to be ours too."

Victor nodded, "I understand the fact that I must go back. What I dislike is the fact that you have to erase my father's mind."

Leo shook his head roughly, becoming annoyed. He raised his hands up in the air and muttered a few strange words underneath his breath, watching as a soft dusty glow emitted from his palms and washed over the surprised face of Cole. Cole sputtered as the tine particles covered his face, then evaporated.

"Leo! What the hel-" Cole started.

Leo finally allowed his hands to drop to his sides, looking at Cole who seemed utterly confused.

"Leo? What happened? Was there a demo-nstration I missed?" he glanced at Victor carefully, unsure of whether or not he knew of demons.

"A demonstration? No, there wasn't." Leo scoffed, hiding a small smile at Cole's flustered physicality.

"So what's going on then?" Cole asked standing up quickly.

"You were about to accompany me to the kitchen to discuss how to help our guest, Victor"

"Right, I'm coming." Cole said quickly, casting a quick glance at Victor, "Excuse me Mister…?"

"Coleridge, Victor Coleridge." Victor said with a nod, going along with Leo.

"Mr. Coleridge…" Cole trailed off, only to be tugged out of sight by Leo.

Once they entered the kitchen Cole rounded on Leo and demanded, "What's going on here, Leo?"

"Calm down, Cole. Everything's fine. We need to get the girls here now so that we can send Victor back to his own time, I have no time to explain how or why he's back here just help me. Okay?"

Cole, still somewhat flustered, nodded.

"I'll get the girls quickly, you stay put _here_. Do not go out there and speak to that man understand?"

"I'm not a child, Leo. I'll stay." Cole snapped.

"Good." Leo orbed out quickly.

Cole sighed and perched himself onto the nearest stool. _What was I doing? I was reading a magazine, Leo orbed in…that's all I can remember…I was going to talk to Phoebe about getting my son back…from where? Where is my son? _

Cole muttered something to himself before standing up and taking the stairs two at a time in order to reach the attic, hoping the answer was in the book. Cole flipped through the book quickly, not before he hesitated to touch it of course. _I've never got along with this old thing._

"Damn it!" Cole cursed, turning away from the book when he slammed it shut.

"You okay?" asked Victor from the doorway of the attic.

"I'm fine, kid. You shouldn't be up here." Cole waved him off.

Victor, knowing full well what happened in the past hour looked at Cole sadly. He looked around before leaning close to him. Cole shrank back in slight disgust.

"What are you doing?" he demanded.

"Listen to me, closely. The answer is Limbo. When they send me back, just remember Limbo."

Cole leaned forward, his eyebrows connecting in the middle, as he looked at the younger man perplexed. Just then Leo orbed in with the girls in tow, he advanced towards Cole quickly as he snapped, "I said stay downstairs and don't talk to him."

"Well, I didn't invite him up here, Leo." Cole growled.

"Who is he, exactly?" Paige asked.

"It doesn't matter, we need to send him back now." Leo answered quickly, ushering the girls towards the book.

After a few minutes of flipping through the book to no avail, Piper closed it and rested her forearms on it exhaustedly. She looked at Phoebe then Leo and asked, "How about Phoebe writes a spell, sends him back and we can go on our merry way?"

Leo pondered this for a moment and nodded, "Could work."

"Good, Phoebe?"

"Well, okay…uh…" she chewed on her bottom lip and scrunched her face up as she tried to make up a spell.

"Young man in front of me…

I send you back to your own time…

Mend all ripples with help from the Power of Three,

I now conclude this-"

"Stupid?" offered Paige.

"Rhyme." Piper chimed in grinning.

Victor laughed as a swirl of white lights enveloped him and he disappeared. Phoebe walked over towards Cole and gave him a tender kiss before she turned on Paige and Piper, her hands on her hips.

"Stupid rhyme?" she muttered, eyebrows raised.

"It was… that was awful Phoebe. You're getting rusty." Paige quipped, laughing.

Cole even managed a chuckle when he stood up and wrapped his arms around Phoebe's stomach, nibbling her ear. Phoebe smiled and shook her head, "Leo, you better take me back to work now before I lose track of all my senses…"

"Ew." Paige muttered as she orbed out herself, trying to work on her powers.

"Leo, me too honey!" Piper shouted as Leo started to orb out with Phoebe.

Suddenly Cole shook his head and took a few quick steps forward, "Phoebe! Wait! I need to talk to you right now."

Phoebe looked at Leo and said; "Go ahead, I'll call you when I need a ride."

"Thanks," Leo said sarcastically, although his grin gave away his tone.

Leo orbed out with his wife as Phoebe sauntered over into Cole's arms. Cole nestled his head against her collarbone as he said, "We need to have a serious talk honey. It's big…life changing…"

"What? What happened?" she questioned, starting to worry.

"It's about our son..."

The only word that reached Phoebe's perked ears was son, and she suddenly tensed in his strong embrace.

The only word that reached Cole's ears was limbo, and suddenly he knew what to do.

* * *

**TBC...**

**PLEASE REVIEW!!**


	5. Limbo

Cole had managed to steer Phoebe and himself over towards the old, worn couch that nestled in the corner of the attic. He sat her down gently, his blue eyes unfocused as he tried to formulate a plan and explain himself at the same time.

"Cole? What do you mean?" Phoebe questioned, worried and confused.

Cole sighed and squinted his eyes, looking over her shoulder as he turned his body to face hers. "I want to try and get our son back, the one we lost to the Seer."

Phoebe shook her head, "Cole…how? I mean…he's gone, baby." Phoebe placed a hand on Cole's face tenderly, finally getting him to meet her brown eyes, "I don't understand Cole."

Cole took both of Phoebe's hands in his own, staring down at them he whispered, "Our baby was innocent, Phoebe…he didn't deserve to die like he did, he didn't even deserve to die, period."

"Cole, he died saving me…it's not possible." She whispered back.

"But it is Phoebe," Cole's head snapped up as his wet, blue eyes met hers, darting back and forth as he murmured, "Limbo. The answer lies in Limbo."

"Limbo? Cole you're starting to worry me…" Phoebe stated, her voice wavering as she fought back tears from a raw emotion.

"He's in Limbo, _our_ son is in Limbo." Cole answered rhetorically.

Phoebe shook her head slowly, eyeing Cole's uncharacteristic antics carefully. She rubbed her thumb over his hand, trying to soothe him as he too fought back tears.

"We can save him. Don't you understand, Phoebe? We can save our little boy, he's an innocent and we must save him." Cole insisted, his voice still low.

"Cole…_how_?" she stressed, she didn't want him getting both of their hopes up in case they couldn't save their boy. She was devastated the first time, and she was sure he was too. They didn't need that heartbreak again if they could avoid it.

"We need to get into Limbo, we'll find him there. We'll bring him back."

Phoebe leaned forward and wrapped her arms around Cole's larger frame, cradling him. She ran a hand through his hair as she whispered into his ear, "Okay…we'll get our son back…okay…"

* * *

"Leo!" Phoebe called out, running down the stairs nearly dragging Cole behind her, their hands clasped tightly together.

Leo ran out of the kitchen worried, "What? What's wrong?"

"We're getting our son back." Cole stated, puffing his chest out as he caught his breath. Phoebe smiled and bit her bottom lip, nodding in agreement.

"Excuse me?" chorused Piper and Paige in unison.

"Phoebe and I are going to find a way into Limbo and get our son back." Cole repeated, shifting in his seat as he looked up at the towering confused sisters.

"He's right." Phoebe agreed, leaning back against Cole's chest, as she got comfortable on his lap. She felt secure and protected when he subconsciously wrapped his strong arms around her and held her close.

"I get that," Piper snapped, placing her hands on her hips, "When did you two decide this?"

"Just now, look, can we stop with the yelling? Either you guys can help us or not, Phoebe and I are going to get him with or without your help."

"We've made up our minds." Phoebe added.

Paige huffed and crossed her arms across her chest, blowing a strand of red hair from her pale face as she muttered, "I guess I'll help."

Piper turned on her heel and glared at Paige, "Are you crazy? This is crazy! You have no idea where in Limbo he is, or how to get there. Even if you _did_…how would you get out safely with him?"

Leo threw his hands up in the air and walked over towards his seething wife. He wrapped his arms around her and placed his head on her shoulder as he whispered, "Honey, you need to relax. They can do this, we can do this."

Piper, annoyed, wanted to blow her husband up but found herself relaxing into his embrace. She sighed and shook her head dejectedly, "Fine. I'll help."

Cole and Phoebe masked their twin grins as they gave each other small, pecking kisses. Paige made a noise in disgust as she said, "So, how we doing this?"

Cole cleared his throat when he broke away from Phoebe's small, fervent kisses.

"I think we should call on An-Ling to help us. She could get us there and back."

Everyone scoffed at the idea, even Phoebe, although she masked it better than the others. Cole knitted his dark eyebrows and asked, "What? How else are we going to get there? She was trained to do so, she knows how."

Slowly it began to make sense to everyone, Paige spoke up as she shrugged, "I guess it _could_ work."

Leo nodded, loosening his warm hold on Piper as he asked, "How are you going to find her? She's not a witch, or demon. She's a mortal."

Cole hung his head slightly, squinting his blue eyes in concentration as he pursed his lips. "I was kinda hoping you girls could figure it out. I'm no good in this area."

Piper heaved a loud sigh, "Potions wouldn't do anything to help…scrying wouldn't help either…"

Paige perked up, "A spell?"

Phoebe shook her head, "Yeah, but what kind of spell?"

"How about to call a lost witch?" Paige asked, stepping forward some.

"But…she's not a witch." Cole said slowly, looking at Paige as if she had just sprouted two heads.

"I _know_ that," she looked at everyone, they all stared back blankly, "We can rewrite it you know. Substitute witch with another word, or something."

"I guess…" Piper trailed off, still unsure.

"What else is there?" Phoebe asked Piper.

"Well, I don't know." Piper retorted, crossing her hands over her chest as she concentrated on their plan.

"I say we do it." Cole's sprightly voice drifted in the air, piercing the thick fog of quiet that seemed to have settled over the small group.

Phoebe jiggled with excitement in Cole's embrace, "I agree."

"I second." Paige stated, raising a hand in the air for emphasis.

Piper rolled her eyes, "Fine," she waved towards the doorway, "Let's go find us an An-Ling."

As Phoebe scurried off his lap and helped him up Cole added in a low voice, "Let's go in to the abyss."

* * *

**TBC...**

**REVIEW, PLEASE!!**


	6. Into the Abyss

"How about this?" Phoebe asked, before she read of a combination spell she wrote: "Daughter of tranquility/ We call you now in front of thee/ Come to us, we call you near/ Come to us and settle here."

"What spells did you combine?" asked Cole, his face scrunched up as he walked over to where Phoebe was sitting on the couch.

"Uh, to call a muse and to find a lost witch, why?" she asked, placing the paper on her lap as she looked up at Cole.

Cole sucked on his bottom lip and shook his head, waving his hand as he said, "No reason, it's just…different."

Phoebe sighed and handed Cole the spell, "Just make two more copies, please?"

Cole nodded and turned on his heel to find some more paper and a writing utensil downstairs, he returned five minutes later holding up three pieces of paper, "Got it."

"Alright people, stand back!" Piper exclaimed as she, Paige and Phoebe finished placing their five candles in a circle.

Cole handed out the spells, placed a kiss on Phoebe's mouth and too, stepped back. He and Leo watched from the doorway of the attic, unsure as to why they were seemingly afraid.

"Here goes nothin'." Piper muttered as she and her sisters shouted the spell.

There was a momentary blinding white light as white orbs swirled and settled into the center of the candle circle. After a few seconds of blinking away the spots, the girls looked up to see An-Ling standing in the middle of the circle perplexed.

The raven-haired woman smiled when she recognized the girls and stepped forward to hug each of them. After that was done she stepped back and asked, "Why am I here? Has something happened?"

"We need your help, An-Ling." Stated Piper her sisters nodded in agreement on each side of her.

"Of course. How can I help you?" she asked, much to Cole's surprise, she was very relaxed and calm.

Piper motioned towards the couch, offering her guest a seat. After An-Ling had settled on the couch, she looked up at the sisters expectantly.

"An-Ling, we need your help getting to and from Limbo in order to find Phoebe and Cole's son." Paige said quickly, nervous.

An-Ling cocked her head to the side, "Cole? I've met Phoebe of course, but I do not recall a Cole."

Cole stepped forward and offered his hand to shake; An-Ling did so with a small smile as Cole introduced himself, "Cole, Cole Turner. I'm Phoebe's…boyfriend?"

An-Ling chuckled softly as she said, "You sound unsure, Mr. Turner."

"Please, call me Cole and as for sounding unsure…it's a long story." Cole blushed as he wrapped his arm around a grinning Phoebe.

"Right, back to the point at hand. Can you help us?" Paige asked.

"After what you guys did with Yen-Lo and for my father, of course I'll help you." She said softly, her brown eyes twinkling mystically.

* * *

"Ready?" An-Ling asked Phoebe and Cole, both staring at the puddle of water apprehensively.

"I know I've done this before but it's still creepy…" Phoebe muttered, clutching Cole's hand tightly.

"Yeah, well I've done a lot of things in my lifetime, and jumping into a puddle wasn't one of them." Cole whispered back, a grin on his handsome face.

"Let's go." An-Ling said, smiling as she held onto Phoebe's hand and jumped into the large puddle of water they created in the attic.

"Leo, should they have gone?" Piper asked, worried.

Paige rolled her eyes and threw her hands up, "Now you ask that."

Leo chuckled and nodded, "Don't worry, it's meant to be."

"What does that mean?" Piper asked, glaring at her husband.

"Nothing." Leo quipped quickly, staring at the puddle in which the others had escaped into.

* * *

Cole and Phoebe immediately looked around at their surroundings the second they found their feet touching ground. They felt a sudden relaxation and peacefulness overcome their bodies as they took in the swaying trees, the luscious green grass and flowers abundant all around them.

"Where would he be?" Cole asked softly, afraid to shatter the serenity of the area.

"Let's just start looking." Phoebe whispered back, her brown eyes moist as she reveled in the beauty that appeared underneath her feet, above her head and all around.

Cole nodded as he set off in one direction, Phoebe took off in another and An-Ling started forward, parting the large leaves of surrounding trees. After ten minutes of endless searching, Cole and Phoebe found themselves meeting each other in a clearing.

"We must've gone in a circle," Cole muttered, running a hand through his damp hair. He looked at the placid pond they came upon, a small waterfall sending a showering spray in their direction.

"Well, let's keep looking. I'm not leaving without our son."

"I know." Cole turned on his heel and took off again as did Phoebe.

Meanwhile, An-Ling came upon a small cave. She crawled inside and found a small hand made basket. She felt her heart skip a beat when she looked inside; although it was empty it contained a blue, baby blanket. She held the small article to her chest as she sat back on her haunches.

"Someone else is here." She whispered, "Someone has to be. The baby certainly didn't make the basket himself."

An-Ling crawled back out of the brown cave, and looked around. The clear sky hid no rays of the sun, causing the large yellow orb to bear down on the three occupants of the bountiful forest.

Cole had removed his upper clothing, having folded them neatly and placed them on large rock. He felt sweat trickling down the small of his back and shuddered, the sun was relentless. "I hope he's not out in the sun…" Cole whispered, looking up at the large offending object quickly before casting his eyes askance at the rocky ground.

Phoebe had paused and gazed at the large pond she found herself at once again, she shook her head and pursed her lips. After she put her hair up into a messy bun, she caught a glimpse of Cole coming out of the words, shirtless.

"_Wow_, that is something I would love to see everyday." She growled when he stopped in front of her, his toned muscles covered in sheen of sweat.

Cole grinned and ran a hand through his wet hair, looking up at the sky then back at Phoebe. She followed his look before meeting his flashing gray eyes with her chocolate brown ones.

"It's too hot, we need to find him soon and pray to the Powers that Be that's he's not out in the sun." Phoebe muttered to Cole who nodded in agreement.

"I agree." He returned, squinting his eyes against the sun.

An-Ling found them staring at the pond quietly, both sweaty and exhausted. After she had a fleeting, naughty thought about Cole and his shirtless ways she smiled and held up the baby blanket she found.

"I found this in a cave along with a woven basket." She stated, handing the blanket to Cole who reached for it with a shaky hand.

"He's here, our little boy is out here." Phoebe observed, touching Cole's quivering bicep.

Cole, who looked like he was going to cry looked at An-Ling and asked, "You said there was a woven basket? Like handmade?"

An-Ling nodded, "Yes, that means-"

"Someone else is here." Cole finished her statement with a hurried sigh.

* * *

**TBC...**

**PLEASE REVIEW!! **

**I need encouragement friends and fellow fanfic readers!**


	7. Surrender

Cole, Phoebe and An-Ling stood in a small circle, starting at each other through squinted eyes

Cole, Phoebe and An-Ling stood in a small circle, starting at each other through squinted eyes. The sun continued to beat down on their backs as their sweat tried to cool them off quickly.

"Someone else is here?" Phoebe asked, worry in her eyes, "Could they have our son? Could they have done something to him?"

Cole took a small step forward and welcomed Phoebe into his strong arms, neither cared that they were both sweating profusely. She placed a hand on his toned, manly chest and pushed herself away enough to look him in the eyes.

Cole's gray orbs roamed back and forth as they met Phoebe's brown ones, they had a silent communication and Cole finally whispered, "What are we waiting for?"

Phoebe grinned and pulled herself away from Cole's sweaty, yet loving, embrace. An-Ling nodded pointed at the waterfall.

"Maybe we could look up there. There has to be something up there."

_Or someone,_ Cole thought as he turned to face the small waterfall.

"So, let's get up there." Cole said with a grin, motioning Phoebe back over. An-Ling got the gist and held onto Cole's free hand tightly as Phoebe levitated them up and over the small fall.

An-Ling looked around the near identical forest as below while Cole took a step forward and looked around with a trained eye. However his trained eye missed the large rock that was thrown at him, hitting him square in the jaw.

Cole, stunned by the blow, stumbled back and fell down the plateau they were standing on, luckily landing in the pond below with a loud splash. The cold water jolted Cole closer to consciousness, having nearly passed out from the hit. He burst out of the water and groaned in pain, his jaw throbbed as he hacked up the water he gathered in his mouth when he went other.

Cole looked up with narrowed eyes, he was able to hear Phoebe calling his name frantically and he turned to see Phoebe kneeling at the top of the small waterfall he had just recently occupied as well.

"Cole! Are you okay?" she shouted, worry etched into her pretty face.

Cole waved a hand and shouted, "Just damn peachy!"

Phoebe smiled briefly and said something to An-Ling, who was kneeling next to her with a matching worried expression.

Cole swam over to the side of the pond and extracted himself from the once calm waters. He shook his head roughly and squeezed some water from his pants unsuccessfully. He placed a hand over his eyes to shade them from the sun and looked up at Phoebe once again.

Phoebe jumped off the top of the cliff, hovering above the ground before she gently touched down. She hugged him tightly and whispered, "God, I had no idea what happened. It was so quick."

"I'm fine Phoebe, just a bruised ego and a swollen jaw." He tried smiling to assure her, but winced instead.

Phoebe nodded and kissed the swelled up jaw gingerly. After making sure he was fine, Phoebe levitated herself and Cole up and over the cliff once again, kneeling as soon as they reached the top.

"So, what did happen?" Phoebe asked, looking over a small bush at the apparent enemy field.

"A rock. Someone threw a damn rock at me." Cole muttered then it dawned on him, "They don't have powers, whoever they are or he…or she is, it doesn't have powers."

"How do you know?" questioned An-Ling when she saw he was fine now, or close enough to it to ease her concerns.

"They threw a rock at me…who throws rocks when they could've thrown an energy ball or something?" Cole looked at her dumbly, his jaw red and swollen would have made him look less menacing to others but more vulnerable.

Phoebe nodded as An-Ling made an "Oh," sound. They all got onto their stomachs and looked out into the small clearing. Trees surrounded them on all fronts save from behind them, which ended a in a small cliff a few feet from where they lay.

Phoebe sat up much to Cole's and An-Ling's dismay and shouted, "We come here in peace, please do not throw anymore rocks at us or my boyfriend!"

Cole rolled his eyes and reached a nimble arm out to quickly pull Phoebe down to his side, he looked deep into her eyes and shook his head, "Phoebe, stop."

"Sorry." She whispered sheepishly.

Cole peeked over the small bushes and brush that barely hid them from view and made a whistling sound, "Look at that."

Phoebe and An-Ling peeked as well, watching as at least half of a dozen people come out of the woods waving white rags in surrender. Cole stood up slowly and showed his hands, indicating he had no weapon. He motioned for the women to stand in the same manner as well.

"I ask, who are you?" shouted a large man wielding a sharpened stick.

Cole motioned to himself and the others as he called out there names, "My name is Cole Turner, this is Phoebe Halliwell and An-Ling. We're looking for someone."

The man studied them briefly before he nodded and pointed to himself, "My name is Roark. These men are: Zafar, Ivan, Elkhart, and Vance. This lady is Valery." He motioned to all of his own men, and the one lone woman in his small pack.

"May I ask, whom do you seek in Limbo?" asked Valery, a tall and sensuous looking woman with flashing violet eyes as she stepped forward.

Cole, wide eyed, shook his head from his stupor and said, "A young boy, a very young boy. He's a baby, he's my-our son." With that he threw his arm around Phoebe's petite shoulders protectively.

"Do you mind how I ask…how you guys got here?" Phoebe asked cautiously as she wearily eyed the large men.

Roark sent her a dark look before he side and nodded, "We're all half demons. Bred from one human parent and one demonic one. After the traitorous Belthazor did what he did, demons began to kill _half_ demons for fun and spite."

Phoebe felt Cole tense as he heard his other former other half's name mentioned.

"Do you have who we seek?" An-Ling asked quietly.

Roark turned to face An-Ling and nodded, "We do. We found a small child not long ago; he is currently sleeping in another cave of ours. You may take the boy and go, we do not wish to have you stay here any longer than need be."

Cole, slightly angered by the way the man was seemingly kind then suddenly brusque nodded and followed the rest of his kind with Phoebe and An-Ling trailing close behind. They finally found themselves in front of another small cave.

"Valery, fetch the child quickly." Commanded the half-demon called Vance.

Valery made a face at Vance's back, indicating to Phoebe and her two companions that Valery and Vance may be related by their mannerisms. However, Valery did as told and entered the cave, emerging quickly with a sleeping child in her arms.

Cole, tears stinging at his eyes, knew this baby was his and Phoebes. The darkening brown hair and now very wide bluish gray eyes were the traits of a Turner male. Phoebe watched as Cole took the now awake boy with bated breath, her instincts to cradle the child and take off with him.

Cole kissed the smiling child's small forehead and handed him carefully to a tearful Phoebe. An-Ling watched with a smile.

"You should go now." Roark muttered, unused to affection.

An-Ling nodded quickly, grabbed hold of the small family and with the help of Phoebe's levitating power, hovered up and out of Limbo and into the clouds.

* * *

** TBC...**


	8. Possession

**A/N: So very sorry for the wait, been very busy and unmotivated as of late. However, I hope I can sorta make up for it was this chapter...it's not a happy one, and I'm considering not changing my tune. Read it, you'll see what I mean. **

* * *

Cole leaned over the rashly bought bassinet that he and Phoebe had obtained moments before and felt his lips twitch as he tried to contain his excitement. His long fingers trailed over the infant's dark hair gently, the hair soft and feathery to the touch. Once again a smile found itself settled across Cole's face, perfectly content and unable to move.

Cole sighed and carefully caressed his son's pink cheek with his thumb, marveling in the smooth feeling of the light colored skin. Cole pulled his hand back carefully and rested his arms on the edge of the bassinet, perfectly content with just marveling at his sleeping son from a relatively small distance.

"Cole?" a voice called out quietly, causing him to jump slightly and turn around towards the sound. He found himself relaxing when he saw it was just Phoebe standing in the doorway, hands on her hips. She smiled and flung her hands up in the air in a teasing manner, "What am I going to do with you?"

Cole smiled sheepishly and held his arms open, hugging Phoebe tightly as she found herself in them. He rested his head on top of hers, the sweet scent of strawberries filling his nose. He pressed a firm kiss onto her dark hair and rested his cheek against it, rocking her back and forth slowly as he whispered, "How about…love me?"

Phoebe rolled her eyes, although she knew he couldn't see her do so and playfully heaved a heavy sigh, "Fine."

Cole chuckled, turning her around to face him and hold her in front of him with his hands resting on her shoulders. "Fine? Is it that bad, loving me?"

Phoebe laughed, before she made a face and muttered, "Sorry. Forgot he was sleeping…"

Cole followed her gaze, and once again found himself grinning with fatherly pride as he and Phoebe watched their child sleeping. He walked behind her and pulled her close to his tall frame, placing his head on her shoulder as he whispered, "Thank you."

Phoebe cocked an eyebrow and asked back, "For what?"

Cole smiled and pressed a kiss against her neck, "For him."

* * *

"Fools! I warn you of his coming, and you blow your chance! I should just send you straight to the Wasteland for your stupidity! I should have never wasted my energy making sure you are sent here…useless, foolish…fools!"

Roark rolled his eyes and leaned against a slab of gray rock, a gentle wind ruffled his black hair as he half-listened to the Seer. Valery sneered as she retorted, "You didn't tell us of his bringing Charmed Ones."

"I agree," chimed in Vance, his muscular arms folded across his chest, "You never said he would bring back up…or _when_ he was coming…"

The Seer scoffed, something she very rarely found herself doing, "Have you any senses? You handed over the only bargaining chip we had to the man we are to destroy!"

"Oh, shut up, Seer." Growled Roark, his patience tried and over.

The Seer, momentarily taken-aback, composed herself quickly. "You'll regret that, Roark, very dearly. I'll take of Belthazor myself." With those words she flashed out, leaving the demons to mutter among themselves about the woman.

"We're screwed, goodbye Limbo…hello Wasteland…" muttered Ivan, his youthful face contorted into one of anger and fear mixed.

Roark heaved a heavy sigh and pulled himself away from the rock he was leaning against, waving his hand about. "Forget her, we don't need her at all-"

"Aye, we do though, Roark." Zafar piped up, his brown eyes placid. He sat up straighter as he realized that everyone's eyes were trained on him. "We're screwed, say your goodbyes and prepare to burn for eternity."

It was quiet before Roark ran a hand over his face and replied, "Bye."

* * *

Having the ability to posses someone always came in handy when the Seer found herself wanting to get close to a subject. She found herself very pleased when she suddenly remembered because Cole was human he could no longer sense her magical presence.

She knew immediately that she could not posses Phoebe, or the other sisters. However, someone he worked with may be a smart choice. So a few hours after speaking to the demons in Limbo, the Seer found herself within the body of a secretary that worked at the same firm as Cole, but not directly linked to him.

The Seer, known as Janice now, followed Cole's tall form with her brown eyes as he searched for something frantically in the nursery section of a generic store. He pulled off a couple toys from a few different shelves muttering to himself, before he threw them back where he had found them, deeming them to "dangerous" or "not good enough."

Finally, when Cole had picked out everything he needed and had checked out at the register, she followed him out to his car in the underground basement with a smile. When he was about to insert the key to his car, she let out a scream and pointed to an area that he couldn't see.

"Help! Someone's attacking that young girl! Someone please help!" she shrieked, knowing full well that Cole was the only one within the area at the moment. She also knew that he would place his bag down on the ground and come running to help.

When he managed to reach her, she whirled around and unmercifully thrust an athame into his stomach. She smiled as he watched his blue eyes grow wide and his pink lips form an "O" shape. She thrust it upwards once, relishing in the small grunt that emitted from his mouth.

The Seer let go of the handle, not wanting to spare him any less pain by removing the object from his body. She stepped back and watched as he fell backward slowly, his hand trying to grasp the athame protruding from his stomach, before his head connected with the cement ground with a sickening crack.

Cole's eyes fluttered, before he looked up with a dazed expression. He noted immediately that there was no longer an unknown woman standing before him, but instead the Seer. He saw the body of the woman who stabbed him initially a few feet off, realizing too late that the Seer had possessed her.

The Seer, having wanted to explain what she had done and why, decided that it was best to leave the area before anyone came about and saw her. She smiled before flashing out.

Cole, his breathing coming out in slow, heavy pants, threw his back and squeezed his eyes shut. He managed to pull himself onto his elbows, before a cloak of pain washed over his stomach and head and caused him to heave. He laid himself back onto his back, his hand pressed against his bleeding wound.

"Phoebe," he gasped, almost inaudibly, "Phoebe…"

Finally the pain won out and Cole felt himself drifting off into a deep sleep, one he feared he may never wake from. He struggled to open his eyes, but he couldn't.

"Phoeb…" he choked out softly.

* * *

"Daddy should be home soon, yes he should," Phoebe found herself saying to her son as she cradled him in her arms. He simply spat up on her before kicking his feet and hands out as he began crying till he was red-faced.

Phoebe, frazzled already only after being a mother for a few hours, found the worry for Cole overtaking her annoyance with her son. She cooed and bounced him up and down, "it's okay, it's okay!"

_Damn it Cole, get your ass back here! _Phoebe shouted mentally as she tried in vain to get the child to settle down.

* * *

Darryl ran a hand over his exhausted face before pulling himself back onto his feet. He glanced over at one of his co-workers and nodded solemnly, "Yeah, its Turner."

The officer sensed Darryl's extreme unease on this particular case and backed off carefully, allowing him some time alone. Darryl shook his head roughly and sighed, "Oh, Phoebe, I'm so sorry…"

Darryl motioned for the Forensic Pathologist to cover the motionless body of Cole Turner up. Darryl shuddered involuntarily, the peaceful look of Cole in his seemingly painful death making him feel sick.

"Take him away, I'll notify his family." He muttered hoarsely, pulling out his cell phone as he walked away from the covered form. He dialed the familiar number quickly, and waited with bated breath for Phoebe or someone to pick up.

"Hello? Piper Halliwell." Came the voice on the other line, shocking Darryl somewhat that someone had actually answered.

"Uh, yeah, Piper…is Phoebe home?" he asked, finding it hard to talk.

Piper sounded odd when she responded in the positive.

"Can you, uh, put her on?"

Piper said she would, shouting up the stairs at her sister to pick up the phone. Phoebe answered quickly, believing it was Cole.

"Cole?" she snapped.

"No, sorry, Darryl."

"Oh, sorry I've been trying to reach Cole. He's been gone for aw-"

"Phoebe, Cole's dead." Darryl interrupted, his ears ringing when he heard her breath hitch on the other side. "Phoebe?"

"He's…he's what?"

Darryl sighed, "He was stabbed only an hour or so ago…he's dead Phoebe. I think it's uh…magical," he lowered his voice and turned his back towards the other people milling about, "It wasn't a mugging and I just feel it in my gut."

Phoebe dropped the phone, and nearly dropped her son as well. She could faintly hear Darryl calling out her name, but it didn't register at all.

Dead, Cole was dead.

* * *

**TBC...**

**Seeing as Victor had met Leo and Cole in the past, he did indeed alter the future. **

**So, I just thought I'd add that bit there in case you guys forgot about Future Victor.**

**Please Review!**


	9. California Dreaming

…_handle of an athame plunged itself…_

"_Phoebe…Phoeb..."_

"_He's dead Phoebe."_

Phoebe jerked awake with a small cry, her brown hair damp with sweat and hanging in front of her eyes carelessly. She pushed away a few stray strands of the dark, tangled mass upon her head and tucked it behind her ear as she struggled to regain her breath.

After a pause, it all hit her.

_Cole's dead._

Phoebe's labored breathing hitched as she struggled once again to regain a normal breathing pace, her eyes fluttering while her brain swam in a murky darkness. Fighting against the ebbing dark, she managed to get herself up and hurl herself at the door.

"Piper! Piper, Leo, Paige!" she yelled, her throat becoming raw as tears ran down her face. She leaned her back against the wall as Paige came running up the stairs, her clothes rumpled in a manner suggesting that she had fallen asleep on the couch.

Lights turned on the second floor as Piper and Leo emerged from their bedroom, looks of worry etched onto their faces as they fought to shake off the sleep in their eyes. Piper managed to grab Phoebe by her flailing arms and demand what was wrong.

"_Wrong_? Wrong!? Cole's dead, Piper! He's dead! God…" Phoebe felt herself tipping over, supported immediately by a frazzled Leo and stunned Piper.

"Dead? Phoebe what are you talking about? He went to the store to pick up a few things for Victor…remember?"

"Why do you think he's dead? Did you have a premonition?" Leo questioned at the same time as Piper before he added softly, "Did Darryl call you and tell you this?"

Phoebe remained stock still, her heart pounding in her chest painfully. She knew Darryl called her…she _thought _Darryl called her. Phoebe pulled herself up and slapped at Leo's arm insistently, "Orb me to where Cole is at now!"

Without hesitation Leo orbed Phoebe out, his other hand firmly around his wife's waist. Paige, having never uttered a single word amidst the chaos, threw her hands up and shook her head. She shuffled towards Phoebe's bedroom, now that she was the only one home to take care of little Victor.

* * *

"Cole?"

Cole turned on his heel quickly, his head snapping up from where he stood in the toy section. His eyes lit up when he saw Phoebe; however he frowned and furrowed his eyebrows when he saw her tear stained cheeks.

"Cole!" she exclaimed, waving her hand in the air as she ran down the aisle and into his arms. Cole staggered backwards, dropping the stuffed animal he had in his hand. He wrapped his arms around Phoebe tightly before his face away to ask, "What happened? What's wrong? Is it Victor?"

Phoebe shook her head roughly and pressed her head against his chest again, trying to catch her breath. Cole rocked her back and forth before placing a kiss on her head.

"Phoebe? What happened? Please-"

"You died, Cole. You were stabbed…and you were killed." Phoebe blurted, earning a look from a woman passing by.

Cole frowned and pulled away,"In a premonition?"

"No! I mean…I don't know…it was so real…and I didn't see it actually happen…I just received a call from Darryl and…" Phoebe answered in a flustered manner, her brown eyes wide.

Cole shook his head slowly, his eyes as equally wide before he gave her a small smile and told her, "I'm alive, Phoebs, okay? I'm fine and I'm coming home right now to take care of you…alright?"

Phoebe nodded solemnly, her arms never leaving his waist. Cole shuffled towards the end of the aisle, where Piper and Leo were watching with matching looks of perplexity and exhaustion. Piper tugged on Leo's shirt and murmured in between a yawn, "Let's go."

* * *

Cole lay in bed, his arms wrapped around Phoebe comfortably, with her head resting in his lap. She shifted slightly and yawned, stretching like a feline. Cole jerked slightly, having been half asleep as well.

"Maybe you should go to slee-"

"No. I need to be sure you're safe…I'm not losing you again, for the millionth time." She interrupted. Her voice surprisingly clear.

Cole nodded slowly before yawning. He managed to mutter, "Then I'm staying up too."

Phoebe laughed and nestled her head in his lap, "Go to bed, you need it."

Cole looked down and gave her a quizzical look she couldn't see. "And you don't?"

Phoebe smothered another yawn of her own before laughing, "Maybe we both need it."

"Maybe…" Cole trailed off, his eyes resting on the crib in the corner of the room. His son slept in the bassinet, his own little flesh and blood. And so much more, for this was no ordinary child.

"G'night," Phoebe whispered, promptly rolling off his lap and fallen asleep as soon as her head hit her own pillow. Cole smirked before placing his arms behind his head, finding himself not as exhausted as his love.

Suddenly a thought occurred to him, "How…?"

Cole fell silent, afraid to wake up his sleeping family as he finished his question in his head. _How did Phoebe get a premonition? Who killed him?_

Cole smirked when he found not surprised that someone wanted to kill him, he was a wanted man…demon….half demon. Cole sighed and shook his head; his life was too complicated even for himself.

"Victor..." he sighed allowed, a small smile on his face. He was sure of it now. It must've been his son who warned Phoebe of his impending death. Cole didn't want to think about any other options, he was too tired to think of anyone else.

"Powerful little kid," Cole yawned as he stretched his arms.

Cole pushed himself off the headboard and managed to slip underneath the covers without waking anyone up. He drifted off to sleep, slightly perturbed but content nonetheless.

* * *

**TBC...**

**Really, I had an idea on how to continue this, but then it would be boring and predictable and possibly stupid. **

**Plus it wouldn't be very original...okay not original at all. So I'm not sure where to take this next, so please be patient with me and my slowness.**

**Please Review!**


End file.
